Roger Blackwood
Lord Roger Blackwood of Raventree Hall is the eldest son of the late Lucas Blackwood and Melissa Hightower. Appearance Roger is of above average height and of average build, with jet black hair and light brown eyes. His face is light and clean shaved, his skin color being rather light in general - adding to his youthful appearance. History Lord Roger Blackwood, son of Melissa Hightower and the late Lord Lucas Blackwood, was born in 348 AC, with his twin sister Bella. The marriage between his parents wasn't meant to happen, as House Hightower was a prominent and prestigious house in The Reach, while Blackwood was as old, but not as large and capable of influence. Due to it, the marriage between the couple was out of love and against the whims of the Hightowers, as reflected by the insulting dowry at his father's wedding and the lack of interaction between the Houses. During Roger's youth, he grew alongside his cousins and kins, some in the castle - and some in other holds built nearby, keeping close connection between the different branches of the House. Being the elder child of the (then) heir of the main branch, Roger's grandfather, Lord Edmure, put heavier emphasis on his education in comparison to his cousins. He was taught by the best tutors his grandfather could get at the time, until the time of Edmure's death. During his time in Raventree Hall, both of his brothers were born - Hoster in 353 AC and Benedict in 356 AC. A few years before Lord Edmure, his grandfather, died, his father Lord Lucas sent Roger away to squire for Ser Addam Mallister, a young Knight himself, who was traveling Westeros at the time. Due to the fact he squired a traveling knight, Roger went across multiple important places on the map, branching from North to South, East to West. From Moat Cailin in the North, to the Hightower and Citadel in the Reach, he passed through places as important as the immense Harrenhal, sprawling Lannisport, huge Casterly Rock and even one of the greatest castles in Westeros, Storm's End - rumored to be protected with elder magic alongside its immense defense mechanisms. In his stay and passage at each place, he learned about each defense mechanism, and strategy in building, and learned how each castle was built and how it was Engineered in its own way - alongside with how different roads and bridges were built and the mindset behind some of the important ones. He also trained with certain nobles' children and helped Ser Addam in his various minor battles - mostly between petty Lords regarding land and other minor issues, and learning the art of sword in those battles and spars. Eventually Ser Addam and Roger came back to the Riverlands, where they stayed at Seagard, the hold of House Mallister. In that place Roger became Lord Mallister's ward while squiring for Ser Addam, who returned to his duty at the Master at Arms of the castle. As Roger stayed there, he learned more about Lordship, history, finance, warring and training both physically and mentally, while also being introduced to the game of Cyvasse by the Maester of Seagard and quickly excelling at it, developing strategic thinking as he played and trained more. At the age of 19, there was a tourney at Seagard in which Roger participated, and reached the impressive first place, managing to valiantly defeat his own mentor, Ser Addam. To celebrate the occasion, Ser Addam knighted Roger at the place, naming him Ser Roger Blackwood. A few weeks after the knighting Ser Roger returned to his home, Raventree Hall. He further learned there about being a Lord and succeeding his father, who was growing sick at the time. Due to his father's sickness, Ser Roger became Lord de facto, and managed to run the hold pretty well, showing his natural gift at being an Administrator and managing a hold effectively. After a few months of trying to survive and live against his disease, Lord Lucas Blackwood succumbed and rested in peace, at the sight of his family and the old Weirwood tree. Following Lord Lucas' death, Ser Roger Blackwood became Lord, thus becoming Lord Roger Blackwood, of Raventree Hall. Timeline * 348 AC - Roger and Bella Blackwood are born. * 352 AC - Roger begins learning and training from an early age. * 353 AC - Hoster Blackwood is born. * 356 AC - Benedict Blackwood is born. * 358 AC - Roger is being sent to squire for Ser Addam Mallister, to train and learn beneath him across the land. * 361 AC - Roger's grandfather, Lord Edmure, dies of natural causes. * 364 AC - Roger returns to the Riverlands to become Lord Mallister's ward at Seagard. * 367 AC - Roger wins the tourney at Seagard and is knighted by Ser Addam Mallister. * 367 AC - Ser Roger returns to Blackwood Vale and Raventree Hall. * 368 AC - Roger's father, Lucas, becomes sick and bed-ridden. Ser Roger is now de facto Lord of Raventree Hall. * 369 AC - Lord Lucas Blackwood dies. Ser Roger becomes Lord. Recent Events * 370 AC, Fifth Month - Roger set out of Blackwood Vale after receiving an invitation to the Grand Tournament at King's Landing, going with a small group of Knights, some being of his own House. He participated in the melee and the joust - reaching the top half of the melee. During the joust Roger's kin and close friend, Brandon Blackwood, was accidentally killed. This event led Roger to mourn his kin for the rest of his stay in King's Landing. * 370 AC, Sixth Month - In the Grand Feast, a truce was set between House Blackwood and House Bracken. * 370 AC, Sixth Month - Roger returned to Raventree Hall and Blackwood Vale. He buried Brandon Blackwood beneath the Weirwood in a funeral a few days later. Afterwards, he left back to King's Landing. * 370 AC, Seventh Month - The lord met Aerion Valarr, with whom he had a meeting. Hours later, he left King's Landing to go to Riverrun. After returning to Riverrun began a series of conversations with various nobles of the Riverlands. * 370 AC, Eighth Month - The Riverlords Council began, in which Roger was chosen as the Riverlands' second representative in the Council of the Nine. After the Riverlords' Council ended, Roger set out with Lord Harren Blackfish to Winterfell for the Council of Nine. * 370 AC, Ninth Month - Roger and his men arrived in Winterfell only to find out few days prior that the King's son was murdered, an act which understandably delayed the Council of Nine and forced Roger to wait in the North as Autumn began to settle in. * 370 AC, Tenth Month - After a month of lying in wait, Roger began to feel uncomfortable with Winterfell. His plans kept lying in wait, and he felt that his senses dulled. This was the time when he truly began to work on improving himself yet again. Certain attempts in training skills both rough and delicate, legal or not, were taken. During this time he prepared more groundwork for his ideas. During this time he watched the Iron Isles and Riverlands keenly. * 370 AC, Eleventh Month - A raven from his lover, Skadi Harlaw, which was sent in retaliation to his own in one of their exchanges, in addition to recent events in the Iron Isles and Riverlands, mainly surrounding Lord Quenton Greyjoy's recent actions and expressions, heavily worried Roger. He sent letters to the Riverlands in order to prepare for any possible scenario. * 370 AC, Eleventh Month - The Council of Nine began, in which Roger was heavily active and even introduced certain ideas of his. The speeches regarding the situation in the Riverlands and Iron Isles were brought forth as well - practically marking Quenton Greyjoy as a potential threat to the King. As per Edderion's judgement, the current Heir to the North, Cregan Stark, took Roger with him to the Iron Isles to sort out the situation. Before that, he and Roger became steadfast friends. Immediate Family * Lord Lucas Blackwood (b. 320 AC, d. 369 AC) * (Lady Melissa Hightower) (b. 327 AC) ** Lord Roger Blackwood (b. 348 AC) ** Lady Bella Tully (née Blackwood) (b. 348 AC) ** Hoster Blackwood (b. 353 AC) ** Benedict Blackwood (b. 356 AC) Family Tree added here Quotes "Roger is a diplomat, and a shrewd one at that." - Benjen Bracken "I'm going...to fucking...kill him.." - Skadi Harlaw "You didn't seem like that sort of man when we first met. The sort to forget a promise, or a slight. I imagine I ought be careful with my words around you; though there's enough humour there, I think, to save you from being a bitter, grasping man." - Edderion Stark "How do you speak with such elegance, such pride that allows your words to flow through the ears of others with harmony? How in the Hells did you come up with that extensive plan that you proposed to the Council? I've been raised by a Maester, my father, and my eldest brother, yet it seems a Lord from the Riverlands can speak with better passion and valiance than I." - Cregan Stark __FORCETOC__ Category:House Blackwood Category:Riverlander Category:Westerosi